


take care

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [15]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Freddie Mercury, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Leather Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut with fluff at the end, Spanking, Sub John Deacon, Subdrop, Subspace, ik its out of character for me, no lube for this one sorry guys, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: john gets punished and freddie takes good care of him
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	take care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasmamamercury (Em_1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/gifts).



> hey friends!! my prompts for this one were "leather" and "bathrobes"! huge thank you to em (who this is gifted to) for helping me decide what to do with this and encouraging me not to write about a bathrobe made out of leather!

“are you ready?” freddie asks coolly from behind john. john knows it’s just an act, the lack of interest in his voice, but it still makes him shiver.

“yes, sir,” john murmurs, squirming against the mattress. he’s laid out on the bed, bent essentially in half with his feet on the floor and his torso against the sheets as he waits for freddie to punish him.

he knows he shouldn’t have misbehaved. he should’ve waited until freddie got home to touch himself, and he  _ definitely _ shouldn’t have called freddie at his meeting, maintaining a casual voice with the secretary until she handed the phone to freddie before dissolving into desperate whines and begging him to come home. now here he is, naked and laid out for his dom, waiting to be struck with the leather-lined paddle that freddie only pulls out to use on occasions where john has been particularly bad.

“i expect you to count for me,” freddie says sternly, tracing the paddle against the skin of john’s ass. it makes goosebumps cover john’s skin. the younger man nods. freddie tuts, chiding him for not using his words, and quickly john corrects himself.

“yes, sir,” he says again, loud and clear enough to not disappoint freddie for a third time. 

“good. i’m giving you ten, can you handle it?”

“yes, sir,” john whines, as though it’s the only thing he can say. he knows maybe he should try to expand past two words, but it’s like his brain is on a loop, where the only thing he wants to do is tell freddie he understands, he’s ready.

“good boy,” freddie hums. “you remember your colors?”

finally, john’s mind provides him with something else to say besides just repeating the same phrase over and over. “green is go. yellow is slow. red is no.”

“perfect.” john can practically hear the proud grin in freddie’s voice. “you’ll use those if it’s too much, right?”

john nods, mumbling an agreement against the sheets. “promise.”

“wonderful. i’m going to do the first one now,” he warns, and there’s a tense silence before he brings the paddle down against john’s ass.

the noise is loud and dull in the otherwise quiet room, and john’s back arches. it doesn’t sting like some of the other things they use sometimes; the paddle is more of a thudding pain that makes the younger man’s body feel warm and fuzzy all over. he nearly forgets to count until freddie prompts him with a warning call of his name.

“one,” he murmurs, already feeling a little hazy.

“what do you say for not remembering to count?” freddie hints. john racks his brain for a few seconds too long, because then freddie is counting down from three, and john  _ knows  _ what comes at the end of freddie counting down from three. if freddie makes it to one, he won’t get to come, and his punishment will be doubled.

“oh! i’m sorry, sir, for not counting. i’ll do better,” john stammers, just before freddie reaches one. he sighs in relief, and luckily freddie seems satisfied with the answer too, because he murmurs another soft ‘ _ good boy’  _ to john before bringing the paddle down again.

this time, john doesn’t forget to count, choking out a ‘ _ two!’  _ the second he hears it. his fingertips start to feel tingly, and he knows that’s just the beginning. with the paddle, the pain builds on itself until it makes his whole body aches, and he  _ loves _ it. he practically can’t wait for freddie to get to ten, and he feels his cock aching against the sheets.

the third, fourth, and fifth come in quick succession with no pause between them. john feels himself start to quiver, pain creeping up his spine and making his head feel fuzzy. he counts them off, trying hard not to let the fog in his brain take over to the point where he can’t even count. it’s difficult, and the numbers come out slowly, but he manages. freddie praises him, running a gentle hand down the sub’s back to calm him.

“you’re doing so well for me, angel,” freddie says appreciatively. “you’re so close to being done. only five more.”

john, feeling as though it would be impossible to form another word right now unless it’s six, seven, eight, nine, or ten, just hums against the sheets and pushes his ass back to indicate that he’s ready again.

freddie takes the hint, bringing the paddle down straight across john’s ass again. this is the loudest and sharpest hit yet, making john’s head spin as he tries to gather himself. “six,” he gasps, his hips rutting against the sheets. 

freddie strokes his back with the hand not holding the paddle, murmuring reassurances to john and reminding how well he’s doing. john nods frantically, his pretty brown waves bouncing as he helplessly grinds against the bed. ordinarily freddie might’ve told him not to, scolded him and made him behave himself, but he’s taking his punishment so well, he really doesn’t think he has it in him to make john stop.

he pulls his hand back and lays another hit across his ass with the paddle. john arches back into it, once again hardly managing to get the number out of his mouth. luckily, his mouth catches up before his brain does, because he manages to force himself to form a noise that vaguely sounds like ‘ _ seven’.  _ he feels himself rutting against the sheets, his cock throbbing between his stomach and the soft cotton, but he can’t bring himself to stop. it’s too good, he’s too tightly wound right now to stop.

“last ones, angel,” freddie murmurs, stroking john’s hair with his free hand. “only three more, yeah?”

john nods against the bed, and with that, freddie brings down the paddle against his ass for the last three times. they’re in quick succession just like a few of the earlier ones had been, and john feels himself go numb all over as he counts out, “eight, nine, ten” in a voice that he hardly recognizes as his own. he feels his hips speed up, rutting fast over and over against them before freddie grabs his hip.

john whines once freddie’s grasp forces him to stop fucking against the mattress, but freddie hushes him, guiding him to turn around so he’s laying on the bed on his back. he feels exposed in the best way as freddie stares at him, eyeing him up and down from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. 

“you were so good for me, angel,” freddie murmurs appreciatively, leaning over to place a hand on john’s chest. “you want me to make you come?”

john blinks. he almost can’t believe what he’s hearing, but finally, he gets his wits about him and nods eagerly. “please, sir, ‘m already close,” he whines, writhing on the bed.

freddie spits into his hand and wraps it around john’s cock. he knows it’s not the best form of lube, but he figures he doesn’t have much time before john completely falls apart, and hopefully it’s a step up from rutting against the bedsheets.

he runs a finger over john’s slit, gathering the precome beading there, before stroking his hand up and down over john’s shaft. he only has to repeat the motion a few times before john is begging and whining to come. freddie tries not to let a satisfied smirk appear on his face. he loves how eager john always is, how easy it is to get him close just by punishing him.

“come for me, then, angel,” freddie permits. john whines, fucking into freddie’s fist a few more times before coming all over his soft tummy.

the younger man struggles to come back to himself once his orgasm is coming to a stop. his head feels heavy, his mind moving slowly as he comes to his senses. freddie is cleaning up the mess on his stomach with a tissue, praising him softly as he does. john blinks up at him, a dopey smile crossing his face. freddie looks back at him affectionately, so fond it makes john’s heart leap in his chest. 

“you were so good, baby,” freddie coos, stroking john’s hair out of his face and placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder. john just smiles vacantly again, making freddie pause.

“are you with me, darling?” he asks, voice gentle and soft as though he’s scared john will break if he’s too loud. john stares at his face with glassy eyes and nods after a long pause, but freddie knows his sub better than that.

“oh, angel,” freddie sighs. “you’re not with me, are you? come on, now. i’m gonna run you a nice bath and then get some lotion on your bum. then we’ll think about food, yeah? how does that sound? squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no.” he grasps one of john’s hands in his own, waiting for john to grip it back.

after a moment, there’s one squeeze. freddie smiles, letting relief overtake his mind. from time to time, john goes so deep into subspace that he can’t even take freddie’s hand in his own.

“good boy,” freddie murmurs, trying not to overwhelm john with loud voices or any sort of noise. “i’m gonna let go of your hand, okay? just for a second.” john whines, but freddie adds quickly, “just to get your robe, i promise.”

john hesitates, but then he squeezes once before loosening his grip. freddie hurries to the ensuite bathroom, grabbing john’s fluffy cream-colored bathrobe that’s specifically reserved for aftercare. he hurries back to john, guiding him to his feet and wrapping the robe around his naked body. john burrows into the soft feeling of freddie’s hands through the fabric, humming contently.

“come on, angel, let’s get you in a bath,” freddie murmurs, placing a kiss to john’s shoulder. “i’ll take good care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) if you'd like! i would love to have you!


End file.
